


No Scars

by Zarius



Category: Scoob!, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Scoob! Teaser Trailer, Shaphne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: A short piece based off the new SCOOB! teaser...With justice came the truth. With truth came no scars.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	No Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I took a gander at the teaser for the SCOOB! Feature and knew I just had to write it after the one small Shaggy/Daphne moment.

Watching the exploits of him and his best buddy and pal in the whole world unfold on the big screen, Norville thought back to where it all started.

It began on a beach, with a snack, with a pup named Scooby Doo.

And from there, day turned to nights filled with fears and frights almost as soon as they met the rest of the gang.

He remembered who they were all dressed as for Halloween. He and Scooby as crusaders for justice, the Blue Falcon and Dyno-Mutt.

Fred was a gallant knight.

Velma a wise and fair judge.

Nothing too fancy thought Norville, All good choices for costumes.

It didn't speak to him though.

But then he was introduced to Daphne.

More importantly, he fixated his gaze on her Halloween attire.

Daphne Blake was Diana Prince. Wonder Woman. A superhero, whose life was defined by her desire for truth.

Fred and Velma weren't dressed the way she was, their choices were more confined to the trappings and traditions, of conventional society, something that blended in to the real world as well as the fictional one.

But neither would wear something as risque, yet as graceful, as Daphne did.

It spoke to him.

What Wonder Woman stood for spoke to him.

The desire for truth was compatible with his desire for justice, something he literally wore on his sleeve.

When they answered the door of a worn down mansion, looking to play trick or treat, and were taken off guard by a fiendish phantom, Shaggy and Scooby's instincts told the pair of them to leap.

They needed somewhere to land, and didn't think to who could catch them.

Daphne Blake, that wonderful woman, however, did.

And in that moment, Shaggy knew the truth about himself.

He and his friends were exploring the unknown, and what he did not know scared him, but he knew if he could find safety in his gang, safety in Daphne's arms, he would not let that fear scar him.

He would seek the truth behind these fears, and not only bring those fears to root, to his level of understanding, but to justice.

With justice came the truth.

With truth came no scars.


End file.
